Saiyan (DB:U)
|romaji = Saiya-jin|homeworld = Planet Vegeta|average_height = Similar to the average Earthling|diet = Omnivorous Carnivorous (Great Apes)|sapience_level = Sapient|image1 = File:SaiyansDBU.png}} 'Saiyans '(サイヤ Saiya-jin) are a race of humanoid extraterrestrials who once resided on Planet Vegeta. They are an extremely homogeneous people, with almost every member of the race being born with black hair and tails. Occasionally some Saiyans are born with dark brown hair, although this is a rarity. Due to Planet Vegeta having a client status with the Planet Trade Organization, most Saiyans seen before the race's near extinction served under Emperor Frieza's Saiyan Army. A few escaped this servitude by becoming either space pirates or joining the Saiyan Royal Guard. Before the near extinction of the Saiyan race, King Vegeta served as the King of the Saiyans. Overview Name The name is a pun on y''ajin'' (野人) which means "wildman", and an anagram of yasai (野菜) which means "vegetable". Unlike most races that are forced to serve under the Planet Trade Organization, all full-blooded Saiyans in both the original series and Dragon Ball: Uprising are named after vegetables rather than fruits. Homeworld The original homeworld was planet called Sadala in the Northern Galaxy. In a conflict that has been mostly forgotten by now, this planet was presumably destroyed, displacing the Saiyans and forcing them to relocate to a planet called Planet Plant. This planet was already inhabited by a race known as the Tuffles, but they mostly resided in large cities, leaving the almost barren sections of the planet to the Saiyans. After a conflict known as the Saiyan-Tuffle War, the Saiyans would eventually come to control the world, replacing the Tuffles as a client state to the Planet Trade Organization. This would help the Saiyans rebuild their new world in the short run, but in the long run it would lead to the planet's destruction and the Saiyans almost becoming extinct at the hands of Emperor Frieza. Culture It is unknown how advanced Saiyan culture was prior to the destruction of Planet Sadala, but the event lead to a very different version of the Saiyan race coming out unscathed. After their resettlement in the harsh lands of Planet Plant, Saiyans formed primitive tribes and soon began to fight amongst themselves for dominance. With the absence of technology to determine the strength of a child at birth, Saiyans at this time lacked a class system. They still valued strength, but it had to be demonstrated rather than read off a handheld or worn scouter. Rather than sport the battle armor of the Planet Trade Organization, Saiyans of this time wore skins and furs, if anything at all. Following the death of a Saiyan Chieftain called Vegeta (later known as Vegeta II) after a failed raid on a Tuffle settlement, his son by the same name was able to rally many to his cause and declare himself a 'King among Saiyans'. This is the first known case of Saiyans having a real monarch, and it's widely believed that the the royal style was meant to mock the Tuffle King, who referred to himself as 'King of Tuffles and Saiyans' in all contracts with the Plane Trade Organization. After a brutal conflict between the King of the Tuffles and this 'King Vegeta', the Saiyans emerged victorious and were able to destroy the Tuffle society of Planet Plant. Shortly after, King Vegeta was able to make contact with the Planet Trade Organization, who accepted his offer of fealty in exchange for autonomy. With this decision, King Vegeta turned Saiyan society from one consisting of wandering clans to a monarchic state subservient to the Planet Trade Organization. From there, Saiyan class systems were created. While some Saiyans remained nationalistic despite their new overlords, most were initially pretty grateful of the the technologies and battles they'd be allowed to partake in now that the Saiyan race was serving Arcosian interests. However, 'Saiyan Pride' would eventually become intertwined in the culture of the Saiyans once control of the Planet Trade Organization was handed to Frieza, who showed a lot less favor to the race than his father. Notable Saiyans Dragon Ball: Uprising * Kaido: The main protagonist of Dragon Ball: Uprising. He's a Saiyan spared from the destruction of Planet Vegeta through his recruitment into the Frigid Battalion. * Nachi: The sister of Kaido, as well as the daughter to Artiko and Hipa. She served as a member of the Saiyan Army until the destruction of Planet Vegeta. * Hipa: The mother to Kaido and Nachi. Like her daughter Nachi, she was just a mid-class Saiyan tasked with fighting in the Saiyan Army until her untimely death. * Artiko: The father to Kaido and Nachi. Unlike his mate, he served proudly in the Saiyan Royal Guard before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. * Lero: Kaido's childhood rival, who is killed by Kaido during Age 737's Saiyan Placement Trials. * Nipu: One of the Saiyan children participating in Age 737's Saiyan Placement Trials. * Leku: One of the Saiyan children participating in Age 737's Saiyan Placement Trials. * Komat: The twin brother of the Saiyan named Suna. Alongside his sibling, he participated in Age 737 Saiyan Placement Trials. * Suna: The twin sister of the Saiyan named Komat. Alongside her sibling, she participated in Age 737 Saiyan Placement Trials. * Arra: One of the Saiyan children participating in Age 737's Saiyan Placement Trials. Category:Races Category:North Galaxy Races Category:MandarinB's Races Category:Dragon Ball: Uprising Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens